Examen de acceso
by usura-tialmant
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto es profesor homosexual en un barrio de poca monta de Londres. Un grupo de muchachos brillantes quiere entrar en la Universidad de Harvard, la directora le elige a él como tutor, nunca pensó que extraños acontecimientos iban a suceder. SasuNaruSasu.


NARUTO y todos sus Personajes pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Historia Gay/yaoi/boy love

No pretendo tener ningún lucro con esta historia.

**premio al mejor docente**

_by usura-tialmant (usura-tonkachi)_

Uzumaki Naruto es un profesor de Bachillerato en un barrio proletariado de Londres. De carácter dicharachero para su edad, 25 años nada menos; rubio, ojos azules, cuerpo atlético y bien cuidado, pero no en exceso. Ingresó en la escuela de las afueras de Londres, en uno de los barrios de los que el prestigio, no era la mayor virtud. Tiene una actitud abierta y una especial predilección para ganarse a sus alumnos, a veces con paciencia y otras veces con menos… Le encanta disfrutar de los retos que plantea los corazones de las personas, sus favoritos son aquellos o aquellas que deciden que le detestan en ocasiones de forma gratuita, pero no por ello se deja pisotear por nadie. La directora siempre le advertía que aquello le podía ocasionar algún problema; pero a pesar de ser alguien abierto y amigable nunca ha perdido la perspectiva que él es el maestro y el resto sus alumnos.

Ese mismo año un grupo de alumnos se interesó a ingresar la prestigiosa Universidad de Harvard, pero no un acceso cualquiera, sinó ingresar con las calificaciones más altas para poder disfrutar de las suculentas Becas para los mejores estudiantes. Que decir que la directora estaba encantada con esta iniciativa; ello significaba un poderoso prestigio para la precaria popularidad y economía del centro. Trabajarían sin descanso los 3 últimos meses de la promoción, para reforzar todo lo que tuviera que ver con el examen de acceso.

La directora no se lo pensó y le encargó a Naruto la difícil tarea de hacer que estos muchachos consigan tal loable e interesante iniciativa. Se trata de:

Haruno Sakura: alumna brillante con una de las mejores puntuaciones, no parecía haber asignatura que se le resistiera, tenía una increíble habilidad para recitar cada página del libro del texto sin omitir una sola coma. Su principal debilidad, las historias de adolescentes, que también podría recitar sin olvidar ninguna coma.

Chouji: Un muchacho de gran corazón así como su dimensión corporal, presta más atención a los nuevos sabores de las patatillas de la máquina expendedora del pasillo de secundaria que, que en sus estudios; sus cualificaciones son aprobados pero sin duda se unió a la causa por su amigo de infancia Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Propulsor de la idea de ingresar en Harvard, sus cualificaciones distaba de las de Sakura, pero no eran para nada malas; Naruto estaba seguro que si no fuera por su tendencia perezosa por abrir un libro sería el más cualificado del aula, centro, barrio y hasta del país.

Sai: Lo que piensa es un misterio, sus tendencias sexuales altamente discutibles y los motivos del por que se une a la iniciativa son igual de cuestionables.

Ino: Una chica que sin duda sacaría un máximo provecho a la vida universitaria, delegada de la clase 1-B, es la relaciones públicas de todo Bachillerato, tenía a punto siempre la página web del centro para los evento extra-escolares, en las que mayoritariamente había alcohol involucrado. Sus cualificaciones estaban a la altura del propio Shikamaru.

Y por último Sasuke: Sus cualificaciones rallan la normalidad, tomó por sorpresa a todo el grupo que se decidiera unir a la iniciativa. Lo que realmente sobresale de él es su actitud opacada lo cual traía de cabeza a todas las chiquillas del centro incluidas Sakura e Ino, que lucharán hasta la saciedad por conseguir cualquier prenda que pudiera dejarse olvidada.

En una sala de estar no muy sofisticada con los muebles decadentes de la edad victoriana. Las paredes pintadas de color crudo y las estanterías con libros caídos que buscaban un apoyo para encontrar su equilibrio. Del baño sale el murmullo de la ducha; mientras en el salón en la mesa central de la sala de estar, justo delante de la televisión, el móvil vibraba con la pantalla parpadeante. Tras un minuto la sala volvió a quedar en silencio.

En la zona universitaria, unas conocidas figuras se reúnen.

Sakura:- Ah...a mi tampoco me contesta-se aparta el móvil de la oreja y resopla con claro hastío.

Shikamaru: -Que problemático… -suspirando, mete las manos en los bolsillos y mira al suelo con pesadumbre.

Chouji - Que lástima, queríamos que fuera el primero en conocer la noticia…- Descuelga la mochila del hombro izquierdo y remueve el interior de la mochila.

Ino: Espero por tu bien que no este buscando alguna de tus odiosas patatas fritas…-mirada amenazante hacia al frente para luego desviarse y encontrarse con la mirada congelada de Chouji- ¡No me lo puedo creer! Lo estás haciendo de nuevo ¿verdad?.

Chouji:- Ino, veras…

Ino: - ¡Prometiste que si sacabas más de un 8,8 te pondrías a dieta!.

Shikamaru: - Vale ya, no es el tema ahora… -alza la mirada suspirando de nuevo con cansancio, se rasca la nuca a la vez que desvía la mirada a Sakura que sigue esperando una respuesta tras el teléfono.

Sakura: (suspiro) - No hay forma, ya paso de llamarle más, no para de saltar el buzón de voz, y estas cosas te cobran…¿Por qué tiene sólo tres tonos? - refunfuña por lo bajo-. Por cierto Sasu…. ¿Dónde está Sasuke-kun?

Sai: - Creo que ha decidido retirarse…- sonríe de forma plana.

Sakura: -Ugh...Sai, deja de sonreír de esa manera...es siniestro…

Sai: -¿lo es? Lo siento…

Sakura: - Da igual, da igual -sacude la mano para que no continúe hablando y centra la atención en Shikamaru - ¿Cuándo se ha ido?

Shikamaru se encoge de hombros mientras Ino busca con la mirada.

Chouji: - No lo se.

Sai: -Acaba de irse. Por ahí - señala una dirección.

Sakura guarda el móvil en el bolso e inicia largas zancadas alejándose del grupo para ir en su búsqueda.

Sai: -¿Vas a buscarle? - Sigue con la mirada la trayectoria de Sakura.- Yo no lo haría…

Sakura se detiene. - ¿Por qué?

Sai: -Porque quizás no quiere estar con nosotros es por lo que se ha ido.

Shikamaru: -Sai tiene razón, se habrá ido a hacer sus cosas, Sasuke no es de los que habla con nadie o advertir de sus asuntos.

Sakura: -Aún así, pensé que podríamos tomar algo juntos para celebrarlo…

Chouji: -Bueno podemos celebrarlo nosotros y luego que se acople…

Sai: -Suena bien…

Ino: -Espero que cumplas tu promesa Chouji…

Chouji: -Ino...no me amargues la fiesta…

Sakura: -Va-vale le mandaré un what's up para que venga más tarde. -saca de forma torpe y apurada el móvil de su bolso pulsando la pantalla con nerviosismo. El resto se retira- ¡Eh! ¡esperad! ¡no me habeis dicho donde vamos!

[Apartamento de Naruto. Sale del baño secándose el pelo, toma asiento en el sofá y enciende la televisión]

Naruto: Al fin...unas benditas vacaciones…-

El joven profesor se masajea el hombro derecho cuando el intercomunicador suena de forma estridente.

Naruto: - Antes lo digo…-Se levanta a abrir la puerta. Tras la puerta aparece Sasuke- ¿Sasuke? ¿qué haces aquí? -le deja pasar y cierras tras él- ¿Pasa algo?

Sasuke toma asiento, empieza a hacer zapping con el mando.

Naruto: - Como si estuvieras en tu casa… -

Naruto separa levemente los brazos del tronco mostrando algo de indignación. Se acerca hacia el sofá y se sienta al lado del moreno. Sasuke alarga la mano hacia el móvil de Naruto y como si no estuviera se hace con el movil y lo desbloquea..

Naruto: - o..Oye ¿qué estás haciendo?.

Sasuke: - Tienes 4 llamadas perdidas…

Naruto: - ¿Eh? - Sasuke le lanza el móvil para que lo compruebe

Sasuke:- Lo tienes en silencio, ¿cómo esperas darte cuenta?

Naruto Atrapa el móvil en el aire con las dos manos aunque esta punto de caerse.

Naruto: - ¡Ey! cuidado, estaba dándome una ducha y lo dejé en silencio, es muy desagradable escuchar el teléfono mientras te das un baño relajante.

Sasuke: - ¿En que quedamos, en ducha o baño relajante?

Naruto: -Ambas cosas- dice en medio de un pesado suspiro- me duché y luego me apeteció darme un baño. Estas tenso… - le dirige una mirada al joven y se acomoda en el sofá colocando los codos en las rodillas - Hoy eran las notas ¿verdad? ¿Ha ido tan mal?.

Sasuke: -Una media de 97…

Naruto: -Eso…¡Esta muy bien! ¿Qué hay del resto? -sonríe satisfecho.

Sasuke: - 92; 89, 98, 96 y 87

Naruto: - Nada mal…-desvía la mirada pensativo y vuelve a centrarse en Sasuke- ¿Podrías decirme qui….?

Sasuke: - No he venido para decirte las notas … -

El moreno corta al maestro mantiene la mirada en la televisión. Hay silencio, durante unos segundos hasta que Sasuke apaga la tele extendiendo el brazo con el mando. Suspira y mira a Naruto.

Sasuke: - He venido a agradecertelo.

Naruto: - Esta bien Sasuke, para empezar es mi trabajo… Nota como Sasuke tuerce el gesto evadiendo la mirada de Naruto. - ...segundo, todo es mérito tuyo, has tenido que estudiar tu y poner de tu parte más que el resto…-silencio- Aunque he de confesar que sabiendo como eres, me sorprende que vengas a decirlo de una forma tan sincera…-le da dos palmaditas en la espalda a su estudiante -. Creo que con que me invites a una cerveza negra de las buenas me sentiré por satisfecho.

Sasuke aparta la mano de Naruto que reposa en su espalda con el antebrazo. Se levanta del sofá. Rodea la mesa hasta colocarse justo delante de Naruto con la pantalla de la televisión a su espalda.

Sasuke:- No me vengas con esas historias baratas. Si algo no he soportado nunca es que me traten como a un niño ignorante; creía que en tu caso no es así, por todo lo que has estado haciendo durante estos tres meses; pero te equivocas de mucho si te piensas que no sé de qué vas.

Naruto: No entiendo a qué quieres llegar.

Sasuke: Que he notado como me miras. - El moreno usa la voz más monótona que puede - Se reconocer una mirada de apoyo a una mirada que desea algo de mi más que una palmadita en la espalda. -finalmente sube el tono de voz como advertencia- Deja tratarme como un idiota.

Naruto lo mira con seriedad a Sasuke tras silencio tenso. Naruto pasa a frotarse el mentón con una de las manos desviando la mirada de Sasuke

Naruto: -¿Desde cuando? -mira a Sasuke aun sentado en el sofá.

Sasuke: - Desde siempre. Tampoco ayuda mucho el rumor que corrió por la escuela que Gaara pensaba que te tomabas demasiadas cercanías con él.

Naruto: Oh - no puede evitar una risa floja.- ya veo…

Sasuke: - No te creas que nadie se preguntó a qué venía ese ojo hinchado del profe tan molón y simpático del centro.

Naruto: - Ya me lo advirtió la directora…

Sasuke: - Es fácil que siempre salga alguna mierda de maricones y lesvianas durante el curso; pero tan pronto aparecen se olvidan, sólo los 4 capullos de turno lo recuerdan de vez en cuando para tener algo que hablar en su triste vida.

Naruto: - Como tu profesor, debo advertirte que no pienses asi de tus compañeros.

Sasuke: - Tu ya no eres mi profesor…

Naruto mira a Sasuke fijamente.

Sasuke: - Desde el momento en que he terminado el examen y el curso escolar ha finalizado ya no eres por más tiempo mi tutor. Por algo te dije que dejaras de tratarme como un idiota, por respeto a ti y a tu trabajo no lo he dicho antes, pero eso ha terminado.

Naruto: - Muy bien Sasuke, ahora que no somos ni maestro y alumno, ¿qué es lo que buscas de mi?

Sasuke: - Ya te lo he dicho, he venido a agradecerte los esfuerzos que has depositado en mí.

Naruto: Y yo te he dicho que con una cerveza basta.

Sasuke: - ¿Vuelves a tratarme como un crío? Ya hemos perdido la relación maestro alumno y soy mayor de edad, hace un mes que cumplí los diecinueve.

Naruto se mantiene en silencio y entrelaza los dedos esperando la respuesta de Sasuke mirando hacia él.

Sasuke: - Vengo a tener una cita y acostarme contigo…

Naruto por la impresión levanta las manos con los codos aún apoyados en las rodillas. su pecho se agita no quiere pensar que sus oídos han escuchado con esa escalofriante claridad.

Naruto: - Espera, espera, espera… ¿¡Qué?!

Sasuke: - Me has escuchado…

Naruto: - Entiendo lo que me quieres decir Sasuke, pero no creo que eso sea posible…

Sasuke: -¿No es socialmente correcto? Nadie me esta forzando a hacerlo, te lo estoy proponiendo simplemente por puro capricho.

Naruto: -Pero yo pensaba que tú…- Se le puede notar nerviosismo en la voz, jamás en la vida hubiera pensado que un día como ese llegaría, siempre enterraba todas sus fantasías tan pronto afloraban.

Sasuke: - No me mal interpretes, como te he dicho, lo estoy haciendo por capricho.

Naruto trata de reaccionar. Sasuke saca el móvil de la chaqueta y con los dedos de una mano juguetea por la pantalla.

Sasuke: -Sakura me ha mandado un mensaje para ir a tomar algo con el resto para celebrarlo. Tómate tu tiempo para reflexionar sobre mi oferta; pero no la mantendré por mucho tiempo, si no me dices nada a las diez de esta noche; ya no habrá más que discutir. -Da media vuelta escondiendo el móvil en la chaqueta. - Ves pensando el sitio donde ir a cenar dentro de dos semanas. -Abre la puerta de salida- Nos vemos. -cierra tras de sí dejando a un Naruto boquiabierto sin posibilidad de reaccionar.

[Restaurante Japones. Horario Nocturno. 2 semanas más tarde]

Naruto: -Takoyaki...y de segundo…Yakisoba…¡AH! podría pedir Sushi también, los de salmón; el Ramen tiene buena pinta….pero de momento va bien con esto. -extiende la carta al camarero que se retira.

Sasuke: - No te cortas a la hora de comer…- el moreno se mantenía con los brazos cruzados, sentado delante de Naruto. Su indumentaria no era muy especial pero de la manera que lo llevaba se ajustaba perfectamente a la situación. Sasuke siempre sabía cómo presentarse.

Naruto: - No te preocupes, pagaré mi parte.

Sasuke: - ¿Aún sigues con esas? Te dije que te invitaría a cenar.

Naruto: - Aún así…

Sasuke: - ¿Te importaría dejar de ser tan jodidamente políticamente correcto?. Si continuas así dudo que puedas hacer la segunda parte del trato...

Camarero: - Dos cervezas… (las sirve en la mesa y se retira de nuevo).

Naruto: - De eso era lo que quería hablarte….

Sasuke: - No pareciste pensarlo tanto hace dos semanas, a las seis de la tarde recibí tu respuesta.

Naruto: - Sasuke, no negaré que me atraes, pero no puedo ignorar la diferencia de edad.

Sasuke: - Continuas siendo políticamente correcto. Ya te dije que lo hago por capricho.

Naruto: - Sinceramente, no creo que esto tenga que ver por un capricho o no.

Sasuke: - Puedes creer lo que quieras; pero ahora que ambos hemos tomado una decisión, me gustaría que no actuaras como una de esas niñas indecisas que debo soportar en clase…

Naruto Suspira: - Hablando de clases. ¿has pensado qué vas a hacer ahora que vas a trasladarte a otra ciudad?¿estas buscando estancia?

Sasuke: - De eso se están encargando Sakura e Ino; Shikamaru había encontrado un buen lugar cerca de la universidad a un precio bastante razonable, teniendo en cuenta la zona; pero al parecer no es lo suficientemente COOL para invertir ahí un año de nuestra vida...para las chicas, claro…

El camarero no tarda en aparecer con los entrantes.

Naruto: - Gracias. Aún queda tiempo, teneís todo el verano. ¿Tienes planes?.

Sasuke -¿Por qué?.

Naruto: -Ya sabes, conversación...interés por la persona con la que comparto la cena. Lo que tu llamas ser políticamente correcto.

Sasuke: -Hmph. -Se lleva un pedazo de comida a la boca con la ayuda de los palillos-. Iré a estar dos semanas con mi familia. Luego ya veré...

Naruto: - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Sasuke: Sabes que soy libre de contestar, si quiero.

Naruto: Como no… -con la ayuda de los palillos se acaba el entrante, se limpia los labios con la ayuda de la servilleta-. Se que tu familia no precisa de pedir una beca para ingresarte en Harvard.

Sasuke: -¿Has husmeado en mi vida?

Naruto: - Sí, si consideras que sacar el historial de notas para revisar tu evaluación académica, en que casualmente figuran el nombre de tus padres…- Sasuke se mantiene en silencio - ¿Por qué un chico de familia adinerada como tú viene a pedir una beca?...de hecho es muy sospechoso que de unas notas tan normales hayas alcanzado un 97 de media en el ingreso de una universidad de prestigio.

Sasuke: - Simplemente quería conseguirlo por mis medios. Siempre me han estado comparando con otros. Lo he hecho por mí… No hay nada más.

Naruto: - ¿Así que, tus notas tan normales a la media, es un acto de rebeldía hacia tus padres?.

Sasuke: -Algo así -Bebe un poco de cerveza pero la risa floja de naruto le hace aflorar cierto mal humor - ¿Qué?.

Naruto: -Nada, este es mi premio de agradecimiento creo que voy a empezar a disfrutarlo.

Sasuke: -Has sonado tan espeluznante como Sai…

Naruto: -Bueno, ya sabes que compartimos en común.

Sasuke: -Prefiero no comprar y empezar a encontrar similitudes o saldré corriendo.

Naruto: -Ni se te ocurra hacerlo, no te lo perdonaré.

Sasuke: - No soy una niña asustadiza…

Naruto: - Eso repitemelo más tarde

Una vez más camarero se acerca, tras comprobar que sus comensales han terminado, para retirar los entrantes y servir el primer plato.

[Apartamento de Naruto]

Sasuke tira la chaqueta sobre el sofá.

Sasuke: -Me alegro que no haya puesto velas…

Naruto: -Supuse que no sería de tu agrado. - deja las llaves sobre la mesa pero el silencio crea cierta tensión entre ellos - Sasuke lo entendería si quiere echarte atrás.

Sasuke: -De verdad, no necesito tus ánimos. ¿Dónde esta tu habitación?

Naruto: - Deja de dar vueltas en círculos como un león enjaulado y ven aquí.

Sasuke: - ¿Tienes pensado hacerlo en el salón?.

Naruto: - Sería muy excitante estamparte contra el cristal y dejar que mis necesidades me guiaran en la noche de sexo que me prometiste, pero dudo bastante que accedas a tales perspectivas.

Sasuke se acerca a Naruto y toma asiento.

Sasuke: - Nunca lo he hecho con un tío, ¿que esperabas? Tendrás que decirme tu como van estas cosas.

Naruto: -¿Y alguna vez has hecho una quedada de sólo sexo, aunque sea con alguna otra mujer?

Sasuke: -Eso es privado…

Naruto: -Desde luego, pero por la forma que estas reaccionando me parece que no. - silencio.- Me tomaré ese silencio como un sí.

Sasuke: -Ya te he dicho que esto es simplemente por capricho, por agradecerte llegar a mi meta.

Naruto: - Sasuke, entregar el cuerpo a alguien por una cosa así, no es lo normal. Se que me dirás que piense lo que quiera; pero también creo que realmente que en ningún momento me has necesitado para llegar a la puntuación que has alcanzado. Alza una mano para acariciar la mejilla de Sasuke, nota su tensión y este le retira la cara - No tiene sentido que hagamos esto. - a regañadientes se pone en pie, su expectativas no podían ser tan altas...no con un crio. - Vete a casa Sasuke, esta claro que no quieres esto. Gracias por la cena. Cierra bien la puerta cuando salgas.

Rodea a Sasuke para dirigirse al baño.

Sasuke: - Lo admito, no quiero esto. Es cierto que me iré y no volveremos a vernos. Nadie en su sano juicio haría lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Pero ya te he dicho que lo hago por capricho. Tú, te has convertido en mi capricho. Al final sólo voy a llevarme esto.

Naruto: - Sasuke…cualquiera que te oiga diria que te gusto….

Sasuke: - No he dicho tal cosa…

Naruto: -Entonces si quieres seguir adelante sigueme.

Sasuke mira hacia abajo, para luego alzar la mirada. Se pone en pie y sigue a Naruto hasta su habitación. La habitación como era de esperar, no era gran cosa, como el resto de la vivienda los muebles eran antiguos; ya sólo sentarse en la cama le hizo bufar con hastío y Naruto sonrió con complicidad.

Naruto fue delicado y a Sasuke en un principio no le gustaba, al fin al cabo no quiere ser tratado como una princesita, pero no se quejó, al no saber cómo podría resultar todo por una vez se dejó llevar un poco.

Las caricias bajo la ropa explorando palmo a palmo la piel del otro fueron lentamente desnudandose, Se le erizó el vello de la nuca al sentir su ropa interior deslizadose por las piernas totalmente expuesto a los ojos de Naruto que lo devoraban sin piedad, la lujuria estaba presente en la mirada del adulto, lo que hizo crecer su ego. Naruto no tardó en unirse a su desnudez y aunque no quería...no pudo evitar bajar la mirada hasta la palpitante rección del rubio.

Sasuke - Je...la mía es más grande…-

Naruto: - Por una parte lamento alimentar tanto tu ego,- añade el rubio- pero por otra, alegrate tú.

Sasuke: - ¿A que te refieres?...

Naruto: - Veras aunque se que eres un joven ansioso y esta en tu planes no perder autoestima de macho alfa; la verdad es que esto es más complicado de lo que parece y aunque me pones mucho...no me apetece que me destroces el culo con tu inexperiencia… además, me lo debes…

Sasuke se iba a quejar pero naruto sella sus labios con los del moreno haciendo que se recuerste en la ruidosa cama que cruje a cada movimiento. naruto contiene la risa al escuchar el gruñido del moreno con disconformidad.

Sasuke:- Tienes una mierda de cama…

Naruto:- Decias que no te tratara como una princesita, deja de hacerlo entonces…- Naruto alarga la mano hasta la cajonera donde saca el lubricante rozando con su cuerpo el de Sasuke que desprende un calor irresistible, tiene que hacer grandes esfuerzos, las manos le tiemblan levemente, no sabe porque, quizás sea por la ansiedad pero debe ser cauto o Sasuke no le permitiría continuar.

El gemido de disgusto del moreno al verse invadido por la humedad de sus dedos paso lentamente a jadeos contenidos. No era de extrañar que Sasuke le apartara cada vez que se inclinaba para besarle de forma conciliadora, parecía estar muy interesado en lo que ocurría ahí abajo.

Naruto: - Date la vuelta…

Sasuke: - ¿Qué? - le dirige una mirada amenazante

Naruto: - Creeme es la mejor manera…

A regañadientes el moreno obedece sintiéndose totalmente expuesto. No pudo evitar el primer aullido de dolor y acalló el resto contra las almohadas apretandolas con fuerza, sintiendo como Naruto le iba invadiendo lentamente. No fue raro que lanzara improperios contra el profesor cuando este empezó a embestir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La mañana empieza nublada y sasuke aun pertenece boca abajo cuando se despierta, la punzada de dolor en su trasero le recuerda que todo ha sido real. Con cuidado se da la vuelta para encontrarse a naruto Leyendo a su lado.

Naruto:- Buenos días…-

Sasuke: - espero que hayas disfrutado, cabrón de mierda…porque ahora te odio como nunca…

Naruto ríe de una forma tan sincera abierta y fresca que hace que el propio Sasuke esboce una sonrisa ocultando una mueca al sentarse en la cama.

Naruto: - Tú te ofreciste…

Sasuke: - En su momento hasta me parecía no tan mala idea...estaba borracho…

Naruto: - A mi no me lo parecías en ningún momento…- Aparta el libro a un lado y mir aal moreno - Admitelo… a pesar que tenías la oportunidad no lo hiciste…

Sasuke: -Si lo hacía sabía que me vendrías con algún rollo moralista, me cansan bastante y no quiero escucharlos…

Naruto: - Entonces ¿no lo hiciste para poder recordarlo?.

Sasuke: -¿quién querría recordar algo así?

Naruto: - Alguien que se mueve por capricho…

Sasuke: -Tengo que irme…-

El estudiante aparta las sabanas de la cama y se levanta demasiado rápido quejandose adolorido pero Naruto no dice nada. Una vez ha terminado de vestirse ambos se dirigen a la puerta.

Naruto: - Bueno Sasuke...siq uieres que quedemos para hablar de cualquier cosa relacionado con…

Sasuke: - No habrá próxima vez… ya he cumplido el pago.

Naruto: -¡No te estoy hablando de sexo!

Sasuke: - Mi vuelo sale esta tarde, ya no nos volveremos a ver, naruto, aquí se acaba nuestra historia…

A naruto le duele las palabras, pero lo que más le duele es solo poder ver la espalda de Sasuke mirando hacia la puerta que da la calle aún cerrada. Pero el es un profesor, alguien acostumbrado a ver como sus alumnos se van para no verlos más, un adulto acostumbrado ala s pasiones de una noche o a los amores rotos. Sabe que debe dejarle marchar, a pesar de todo no podía aspirar a más.

Naruto: si...Cuidate Sasu…

No se esperaba ese beso, Sasuke llega a sus labios tirando con tal fuerza que se escucha el crujido de las costuras, pero se el calor de esos labios hacía que Naruto olvidara todo lo demás. fue fugaz, fue eterno. Cuando el moreno se separa abre la puerta de la calle, aún jadeante y cierra con fuerza.

Naruto: - Sasuke…

Aquel nombre es dulce y amargo, sonríe al sentir ese sabor metálico de su propia sangre, al fin al cabo es un joven impulsivo. Sabe que Sasuke sanará pronto su herida, al fin al cabo los jóvenes se curan más rápido. Él seguramente soñaría por unos días con esa noche. Había sido la mejor y más curiosa experiencia de su vida. Por ahora no pedía nada más.

* * *

Buenas a TodAs! este es un One shot que hice para un guión para un amigo mió para un trabajo! lógicamente ni Naruto ni Sasuke ni CO los escribí para la historia..aunque pensé en ello y luego les borré el nombre...XDD

Me ha dado demasiado perrería como para adaptarla al 100% de forma literaria...al fin al cabo lo tenía que crear como guión… Como no ha sido usada, La he ajustado y añadiendo la escena final.

Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
